


holy grail

by uhhuhhoney



Series: lucky fillers [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Teasing, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/pseuds/uhhuhhoney
Summary: prompt from my curiouscat: "please consider writing omorashi with taeyong!!"It’s completely disgusting, Ten licking the taste of his own piss out of Taeyong’s mouth, but it’s fun for Jaehyun to watch.





	holy grail

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been floating around in my brain before i even got the message about it and it turned out filthier than expected so i hope you all love it! people keep asking me for more filler chapters and i'm happy to oblige
> 
>  **KINKS:** teasing, omorashi, desperation, watersports, piss drinking, finger sucking, masturbation, voyeurism (jaehyun watches)
> 
>  **WARNING:** some people only like omorashi and not watersports but there IS piss drinking in this and i'm not sorry #taeyongdrinkspiss

It’s hard to notice when something is wrong with Taeyong.

Ten will make a show out of being upset, lie around the house dramatically and mumble to himself until someone asks him what’s wrong. He exaggerates his feelings for attention and they always give in, but it’s hard not to when Ten is so good at being frustrating. He pushes their buttons and gets hysterical when they push back.

Johnny is almost never in a bad mood. He’s calm and collected, letting Ten throw things at him without even blinking. Jaehyun thinks of himself as levelheaded — until his sister calls and asks him for money again.

Taeyong, though, will keep quiet until his emotions burst out of him. He only gets visibly upset when someone (namely Yuta) points out his flaws, and he gets sensitive when he has a migraine, but that’s about it. He very clearly hates when people worry about him, so he avoids talking about his feelings.

Today is different. Jaehyun can immediately feel tension when he gets home, Taeyong stiffly looking at something on his laptop while Ten and Johnny laugh in the kitchen. Ten is normally brutal when he’s mad, so Jaehyun can’t imagine it having anything to do with him or Johnny, but Taeyong doesn’t even react when he says his name.

Jaehyun crosses the room to sit next to him and Taeyong tenses up, curling in on himself slightly. “What’s wrong?” Jaehyun asks, cupping his face with one hand and smiling gently when he looks up.

“Have to pee,” Taeyong mumbles, his face flushed red as he quickly looks away.

Oh. _Oh._ Jaehyun stands up and quickly crosses the room, nearly knocking into Johnny as he leaves the kitchen with a glass of water. “Careful,” Johnny says, putting his free hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder and moving to pass him easily. Jaehyun hovers in the doorway and stares at Ten dumbly.

“Is this a thing?” he asks.

Ten looks up from his phone. “Is what a thing?” he asks, and Jaehyun turns to look over his shoulder, watching Taeyong drink while Johnny strokes the back of his neck. Ten breathes out a laugh. “Yeah, it’s a thing. A thing that’s been going on for way too long. He wanted to wait for you.”

“Sorry,” Jaehyun says absentmindedly. He’s watching Taeyong finish the glass of water, and then Johnny takes his laptop away and Jaehyun can see how tightly his thighs are pressed together. It’s all very new to Jaehyun and it’s making him dizzy.

Ten brushes past him and praises Taeyong as he approaches him. “You’ve been so good and patient,” he says, offering his hands to help him up from the couch. Taeyong refuses to meet his gaze as he grabs his hands and stands up, Ten immediately pulling him close and petting him. “Jae is home. You’ll get to go soon, won’t you?”

“Please,” Taeyong whimpers, the sound going straight to Jaehyun’s dick. He forces back an exasperated groan, about to move from his spot when Ten starts leading Taeyong down the hallway. Johnny stays on the couch, reaching for the TV remote, and Jaehyun is stuck for a moment before Ten calls his name.

He ignores Johnny’s quiet laugh and follows them into the bathroom. “Sit,” Ten orders, kicking the door shut with his foot, and Jaehyun blinks at him once before sitting on the lid of the toilet. Taeyong _trembles_ where he’s standing in the shower and tugging at the hem of his shirt. He refuses to look up, even when Ten steps into the bathtub behind him.

“Look at you,” Ten says, wrapping his arms around Taeyong from behind. Taeyong’s breath hitches and he visibly tenses when Ten starts to rub over his stomach. “You have to pee so much, don’t you? How long have you been holding?”

Jaehyun presses his palm to the front of his pants, glad that Taeyong’s eyes are closed. Ten looks up at him and kisses the back of Taeyong’s neck. “Four hours,” Taeyong finally answers, making a quiet, shocked noise when Ten slides his hands under his waistband. “It hurts.”

“Jae is so hard.” Ten pushes against Taeyong’s lower stomach and he doubles over. Jaehyun leans back and unbuttons his jeans so he can pull his cock out, eyes focused on Taeyong while he cries out for Ten to stop. “Why should I stop, Yongie?” Ten asks, and he lets up just enough to push Taeyong’s shirt up and expose his stomach.

“Please,” Taeyong whimpers again. He starts grabbing at himself, cupping himself through his pants with both hands. Jaehyun tightens his hand around his cock. “It’s so embarrassing, Ten.”

Taeyong _loves_ being humiliated, and Ten loves teasing him. Jaehyun didn’t think he would be so turned on by this, but Ten’s words are affecting him more than they’re affecting Taeyong. “What will happen if I press here?” Ten asks, pushing against the same spot on Taeyong’s stomach, and Taeyong wails. “Tell Jae what will happen.”

Jaehyun strokes his cock faster when Taeyong looks up at him. Tears are running down his cheeks and he looks miserable and beautiful. “It,” he starts, pausing to let out a sob when Ten moves his hand lower. “It’ll come out,” he whines.

“What’ll come out?” Ten grabs Taeyong’s thighs and pulls his legs apart. Jaehyun moans when Taeyong’s knees buckle and he leans over again, trying desperately to curl in on himself. His hold on his cock through his pants tightens.

“My pee will come out,” Taeyong finally answers, and Ten presses closer to him, moving his hands back to his stomach and helping him straighten up. Taeyong jerks forward when Ten pushes against his bladder and he lets out a desperate whine. “Ten, it’s coming out,” he cries, and Jaehyun’s eyes very nearly roll back.

Ten doesn’t let up as Taeyong starts to wet himself, his hands firm against his lower stomach, and Taeyong shakes in his grip. Jaehyun doesn’t know at first, Taeyong’s hands covering the view, but the wet spot grows until pee trickles down his legs and Jaehyun moans at the sight. Ten grabs one of Taeyong’s wrists and forces his hand up, holding it in front of his face and watching him lick the wetness from his palm and fingers.

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun breathes out, fucking forward into his fist instinctively when Taeyong moans around his finger. He relaxes against Ten and his hips roll forward as he keeps peeing, chasing the pleasure that comes with emptying himself.

“Dirty boy,” Ten whispers. Taeyong tilts his head back onto his shoulder and moans again as Ten shoves a hand into his pants. “Oh, Yongie, you’re so fucking wet.”

The stain on Taeyong’s sweatpants finally stops growing and Jaehyun has to squeeze around his shaft to stop himself from cumming. “Ten,” Taeyong mumbles, rutting into his hand desperately.

Ten kisses his shoulder and pulls away, too sudden for Jaehyun to completely process until he’s shoving Taeyong down onto his knees. “Keep touching yourself,” Ten says as he unbuttons his jeans, and Jaehyun’s mind starts reeling when Taeyong obeys. He jerks himself off in time with Taeyong, trying to match his pace while Ten—

Taeyong moans when Ten starts to piss on him, avoiding his face and aiming for his cock instead. The sound of Taeyong jerking himself off with Ten’s piss slicking him up is disgusting and Jaehyun cums without warning, throwing his head back and hitting it on the cabinet behind the toilet. It hurts but he doesn’t care, hardly recognizing the shooting pain through his skull when he forces himself to look back at the other two.

Taeyong keeps making breathy, desperate noises, staring up at Ten through his eyelashes. Ten moans when he ducks his head and opens his mouth, pee trailing down his throat. “You’re such a whore, Yongie,” Ten says, and then he’s finished, breathing heavily while he watches his piss drip down Taeyong’s chin.

Jaehyun blinks the haze of his orgasm away slowly. Taeyong swallows and licks his lips before his eyes fall shut, hips rolling forward while he tugs at his cock. “You taste so good, Ten,” he cries out, and Ten drops down next to him to press their lips together.

It’s completely disgusting, Ten licking the taste of his own piss out of Taeyong’s mouth, but it’s fun for Jaehyun to watch. He pulls his pants back up and wipes his hand on his thigh as he crosses the room to stand over them. “Both of you,” he says, in awe, combing his fingers through Ten’s hair as they keep making out. “Both of you are getting my cock later.”

Taeyong moans into Ten’s mouth while he cums, his hips stuttering forward, and Ten breaks their kiss to complain about it getting all over his shirt. Jaehyun laughs and bends down to kiss his head, cupping Taeyong’s face with his hand and pushing his thumb into his mouth for him to suck on while he comes down from his orgasm.

He collapses on the floor of the bathtub when he’s done, exhausted and dirty, his clothes sticking to him all over. “Shower,” Ten reminds him, and Taeyong groans.

“No shower,” Jaehyun says, tugging playfully on Ten’s hair. Ten turns to glare at him. “I want you both this dirty in my bed.”

Ten grabs the edge of the bathtub and forces himself up. “Johnny better not have left yet,” he mumbles, pulling his pants back up as he leaves for the living room.

Jaehyun bends down to grab Taeyong’s hands and help him up. “Careful,” he says, watching Taeyong wobble while he steps over the edge of the bathtub. He breathes out a nervous laugh when Jaehyun grabs his side, the wet fabric of his shirt sticking to his palm. “We should leave these here.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong says, and he lifts his arms when Jaehyun pulls his shirt over his head. He shouldn’t be so self-conscious around Jaehyun anymore, but he’s scared that he’ll realize how gross he is and leave him for good, even if it’s a dumb thing to worry about. Ten always tells him to stop thinking so much. He steps out of his sweatpants when Jaehyun pushes them down and then Jaehyun is staring at him.

“You’re so pretty,” he says, wrapping an arm around Taeyong’s waist and pulling him close. He rubs his hand over the small of his back and Taeyong grins at him. “You’re always so pretty, Tae,” Jaehyun says, and Taeyong kisses him. He grabs at Jaehyun’s face with both hands and they kiss until they hear the front door open and shut, signaling Johnny’s departure.

“ _Come sit on my cock, Taeyong!_ ” Ten calls from across the hallway.

Taeyong laughs and digs his fingers into Jaehyun’s hair, their gazes locked. “We should go before he gets bratty,” he murmurs, and Jaehyun hums in response, grabbing Taeyong’s wrist.

“Come on, then,” he says, pulling him out of the bathroom. They barely make it into their room before Ten loudly complains, getting even louder when they both laugh.


End file.
